


Ghost Lover

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Oops killed another one [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Ride, Driving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there aren't enough pieces to put it all back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Lover

A collision course by definition is a course or path of a vehicle, projectile, etc., that, if unchanged, will lead to a collision with another object. Though this is not always realized until it’s too late. By then, all you can do is pick up the pieces. But in some cases, there just aren’t any pieces to pick up anymore.

“I swear to God, he called me hipster white boy trash. I’m not a hipster, first of all! Just because I like classic rock?” Dean huffed exasperated from the drivers seat of his 1967 Chevy Impala that his father passed onto him when he died during Dean’s sophomore year at Utah State University. That also happened to be the year Dean met Cas.

“Yes you are!” Cas exclaimed, choking back his laughter while holding his hands up to the heat vent. Cas was everything Dean needed. Stability, support, protector, and love. Someone to put him together when he breaks under the pressure. Someone to be himself with, whether that means Taco Bell at 2 in the morning or getting drunk after a rough week, even someone to just be silent with when that is all that ever needs to be said. To Dean, Cas was everything.

“No way! I am not the stereotype, I refuse to be one!” Dean said, rolling his eyes so far back into his head that Cas was worried that they’d never come back around.

“That sentence makes you a hipster on its own.” Cas deadpanned, until his mask cracked with a big embarrassing smile.

Dean’s face broke out into a big fat offended ‘O’ before he pushed Cas’ face away as he pulled the car to a stop at a red light.

“I only speak the truth, Dean.” Cas smiled, changing from amusement too dreadfully and completely in love. Right before the light turns green, he leans in across the bench seat of the car and presses a kiss right on Dean’s lips. Dean melts into him with a smile on his lips. They pull away when the light turns green.

“Hipster white boy tras-”

Pieces sometimes become so small that they’ll never be whole again.

When Cas woke up in his hospital bed, he reached for Dean and was met with a ghost of the love he’d treasured most.

 


End file.
